The rules of the game
by CrazynSane
Summary: Parties are notorious for learning new games, and college dorm parties are no exception. So when our favorite terrapin ninja heroes are invited to the biggest one at their dorm, mixed feelings and drinks are bound to be found...mix this into a new game thats introduced, and laughs are bound to follow. May have mature cotent later be warned- drinking and slight romance involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Me- l've returned!**

 **Raph- Quick! Everyone run for their lives...**

 **Me(glaring at him)- Can it ya brute! l thought l'd try something a little different, a party one-shot-**

 **Mikey(reading a bunch of papers l had on the table)- Haha...l'd say 'shot' fits it fairly good..**

 **Leo(eyebrow raised)- Wait...what about shots?**

 **Me- l wanted to do something different inspired by a sinilar experience l had...a fun one, but definitely not something l'd do without other people**

 **WHO ARE OF LEGAL AGE!**

 **Otherwise- the more the merrier!**

 **Donnie- Why's that?**

 **Me- Read and find out! Lemme know if you like it, and no, l still don't own the Turtles...maybe sometime in future...**

Oh, almost forgot- this is a version where l combine some OC random characters, and the Turtles are in a universe where mutants are accepted into society by some and rejected by others...they are college students here...

Enjoy~pleeeeease...^.^

Okay, so maybe he wasn't the social expert that Mikey was. He certainly didn't have the confident brawn of Raph, or even the smarts that Donnie had, but if there was one thing he did have, it was a bad feeling when Mikey came into the house cheering about a party that they had all been invited.

Leo was in no way opposed to parties- April had thrown enough of them to lose track of counting.

This wasn't the kind of party he was sure he wanted to go to- the hostess, Karai, the notorious bad-girl of the school, was the kind of person who didn't really care what others cared or thought, and never did anything without some sort of scheme in mind- and usually it wound up getting peple into trouble and even more trouble.

Now, the whole school was talking about how Karai was going to throw the biggest party the scholl had ever seen, or would ever see. Not going wasn't an option- as far as he knew, anyone who was anyone was going to that party, no matter how many strings they had to pull.

Of course, it didn't help that all three of his brothers were excited about going. Even Donnie, the one who normally thought about the consequences of things and wasn't too social, leaped at the invitation when April mentioned how excited she was for the themed party.

"The theme is animals-party animals!" she said giggling, as Mikey went on to rant about his name being 'Party-angelo', causing the bros to roll their eyes.

April just continued "...and you guys aren't the only mutants invited- there are some others both new to the school and in other dorms who are going to be there...it'll be a great chance to get to expand the friend circle"

"l'm not sure this is a great idea guys- something's telling me this is a bad idea" Leo said, as he brought his hand to his forehead.

"Yeah, maybe it's the stick shoved way too far up your-" Raph started before he got cut off.

"Dude! We just gotta go! l can't not share my mad party gift with everyone- it's a crime not to!" Mikey whined, throwing in a puppy pout, which Leo ignored for his own good.

"Well, l know l'm goin'- l wanna meet some hot chicks and maybe crack a few heads together.." Raph said determinedly...

Leo sighed. He knew this was coming.

"Not gonna happen Raph. Sensei told us to avoid wild crazy parties" Leo countered, which Raph wasn't going to have.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him- besides, it's not like we get the chance to do this often.."

"Yeah, well, l don't think it's a good idea and l'll tell her so soon as l see her" Leo said,crossing his arms, daring Raph to continue.

"Yeah? Well, here's your chance Fearless"

They stopped as Karai herself stalked up to their table, wearing her tight-fitting worn jeans and a leather jacket, and heavy make-up, which all and all, screamed bad girl, rebel child, and just plain trouble.

"Hey Leo...you and your brothers coming to my party this Friday?" she asked in a sultry voice which made the insides of Leo burn. He would never admit it out loud, but he was allured by this girl, like a moth drawn to a flame- only a fool would go up in flames like that.

Before he could answer, Raph cut in.

"Shell yeah we're comin'- thanks for the invite" Raph said, smirking at Leo, who sent a shocked and furious glare towards him.

If Karai noticed, she said nothing. Rather, she smiled at Leo, placing a leather-cad hand on his shoulder, making Leo still and connect eyes with her.

"Good. We wouldn't want to think you're scared of a simple party...one that could very well be worth your while" she said smirking down at him as he gulped nervously, which didn't go unnoticed.

She smiled knowingly, which brought a nervous frustration within Leo. How dare she try to ruin his composure like that! Now her challenge was set- she had another thing coming if she thought-

Before he even realized it, he found himself saying "We'll be there"

Laughing, Karai walked off, with the words "See ya Friday then..."she said she stalked off, making sure to sway her hips as she walked. Her bait was dangeled, her trap was set- this was going to be a fun weekend.

Meanwhile, Leo's eyes went wide for just a moment, then he groaned- "please tell me l did not just say we were going"

Raph was all over this with a smug cockiness. "Yeah, you really told her Leo...glad to see ya finally came to your senses"

Leo groaned- what had he just gotten them into?

 **Me- Well, that's chapter one! Sorry it's so short...l thought this was a good stopping point.**

 **Donnie- You're starting on chapter two right now, aren't you?**

 **Me- No...l gotta go to work first(dang it)...but after that most likely...**

 **Lemme know what you thought**


	2. WOLFJADE Note

Authors(WOLFJADE28) NOTES TO ALL-

TMNT~ Circle of death...

A- Ace of rules ~~~player gets to create a new rule by which everyone has to follow...penalty for breaking these rules means ofendee(if thats a word) has to take a drink...mwahahahahahaha...

2- Two for you~~~player gets to pick anybody they want to take a swig of their drink

3- All about me~~~player gets to take a swig of their own drink

4- Four is for whores~~~Feel free to regard or disregard the language, all of the girls gotta take a drink...hot shots! ; )

5- Never have l ever~~~Holding up three fingers, player starts a round of that which is self explanitory, embarassing yourself and others is especially encouragable in this game...hehehehehehe

6- Six Dicks~~~Okay, bad choice of words, right choice of message. All guys gotta drink in this scene...

7- Heaven~~~Everybody playin' puts their hands in the sky. Last to do it has to take a drink

8- Choice of mate~~~Okay, this time player gets to choose anyone in game to drink everytime they do...at least until the next 8 is drawn.

9- Rhyme Time~~~player says a word, everyone has to find a word that rhymes with it until last person gets stumped and has to take a drink.

10- Categories~~~player gets to pick a topic, like "Types of juice", every other player names things that fit under that category until the last person once again gets stumped, and has to take a well-earned drink..

J- Waterfall~~~Oooh, heres a fun one. Beginning with the player who drew this card starts a round of drinking which doesn't stop until they do...then the person after them can stop, and then the next...and then the next...and then the next...and then the...OUCH!

Q-Do l Dare to Question?- Ask a question to another player, who must in turn ask a different player a question. Whoever doesn't answer with a question loses, and you can't ask a question back to the person who last asked you...loser takes a drink...who says losers never win? ; )

K- Down goes the king~~~This is where we get to say 'Fuck it to the man'. Every person who draws a king pours some of their drink into the cup in the center~ whoever draws the last king has to drink everything into the center cup that three previous donors so generously supplied.

Me(typing furiously on computer)- Hehe, finally...after so many freakin' long hours trying to find the playrules of the awesome game l played...(KIDS DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME...especially if you're underage!) l have finally managed to get these rules altogether in one place...

Mikey(looking over my shoulder)- Woah...that's alotta rules...how's the game supposed to be fun?

Me(jumps and squeaks in suprise)- Eeep! Don't do that! You know l hate it when you do that..

Raph- Some ninja...can't even handle a sneak attack from...*looks at screen* Hey! Isn't this that drinking game 'Ring of Fire?'

Mikey- Woah, we're gonna play a drinking game?! Booyakasha!

Donnie- l don't see where that's even healthy, let alone fun.

Leo- Why do you have all the rules of the game written here...and before we've even played it...why are we playing this game anyways?

Me-Okay, so while l was lying sick in bed, l had this idea...that you guys need this guide if you wanna know the game we're gonna play, and l needed a place where l would actually remember to find it without the long strenuos search of trying to ask every friend who was at that party, only to remember we were all too drunk to remember anything...

Raph- Sounds like my kinda party...

Leo(groaning)- l can only imagine...

Me- Of course, everyone should keep in mind that while there are different variations to this game, even different names, l tried as hard as l could to stick to the version l was taught...course the rules kinda had my own alterations to them, but hey? What can l say...l wanted to add my own twist somehow...

Donnie(eyebrow raised)- And using us in your story isn't adding your own creative twist?

Me(0.0)- Uhhhhhh...it is...but hey? Sky's the limit, right?

Leo- Fine...we'll go along...it's the only to make sure you don't get anyone killed...

Me- Hey...l couldn't imagine a better way to go ; )

**Okay...this isn't a real chapter, but hey...l'll try to get to the fun stuff whenever l can...and hopefully this Nyquill will kick some serious butt soon...


End file.
